Winter Chills
by KIPPERtheART
Summary: Ciel spends his birthday at his parent's graves in the middle of December and ends up going into border line hypothermia. Sebastian finds him and figures a questionable way to warm Ciel up. M for yaoi! ONESHOT! Mpreg!


**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Male pregnancy, Sex, Homosexual Relationship**

**Sebastian: 22**

**Ciel: 18**

**Type: Oneshot **

**Status: Complete**

For those who have already read this, I have edited it because I noticed some grammatical errors after conjuring up the courage to read this over. I didn't know how to fix it before, so I left it as is. Then, in a review someone told how I could, so here it is! No dramatic changes or anything, same story, few sentences tampered with and hopefully I didn't miss anything this time around.

Enjoy!

**Read&Review**

**

* * *

**

The doctor gave me queer look, almost disbelieving. My face was set with the famous blank Phantomhive poker-face; hands hidden behind a mahogany desk fidgeted in my lap and gave away my true unease with the situation. The doctor looked at the small packet of papers in his hands again before glancing at me in astonishment and sighing.

"Well, it seems you have gone beyond human boundaries." He said. I sat still, waiting for the news that was to come. Was I going to die? I'm sure Sebastian would appreciate that.

But the next sentence uttered through those horrid lips was not expected in the least.

"Ciel Phantomhive, congratulations you're having a baby boy."

* * *

It was my birthday; it was also the day my parents were murdered. I stayed in my office, rejecting any contact with life outside of my book-filled sanctuary. They pleaded and tried to use bribery with lavishly decorated cakes and unearthly delectable treats made by my inhuman butler. Even Sebastian's voice filtered through the room from behind the door every once in a while when all of the other servants were gone. But all was in vain as I sat in my leather studded chair and ignored everything.

I looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark; stars scattered the purple tinted sky. I have to go now. My joints popped in protest at the sudden mobility as I stretched and walked to the door. I grabbed a blue winter coat before exiting the room quietly, making sure to muffle the click of my heels as I walked down the hall. A small room filled with dusty artifacts held a door hidden behind an old painting. I sneezed once I entered the room, making sure to get into the small door quickly and walked down the pitch black tunnel.

The cold winter air greeted me as I opened the secret door that only I know about. Shutting the small passage, I walked deeper into the woods. The only indication I was going the right way was the trail of black and red hybrids I bought specifically to survive the frigid season. I bent down and picked two of the oddly colored perennials, taking a small pair of scissors out form my pocket and cutting the middle of the eighteen-inch long stems.

After about ten more minutes of walking, I was finally greeted with large iron gates covered in dead vines and ice. '_Do Not Enter' _was engraved on a metal plate that was chained on two bars. I pulled out a small silver key from my jacket and stuck it into the pad lock that was connected to a thick chain, the chain wrapped around the bars of the gates.

The chain dropped with a clang and the gates creaked open slowly, revealing a cobbled path with dead leaves and flowers. I walked onto the path slowly, the glowing full moon being my only source of light.

I eventually reached an area deep inside the forest that held no weed or dead vegetation of any sort; the glimmering snow from this morning being the only outsider to this area. Two tomb stones stood proudly in the center of the empty space. I walked up to them and brushed off some of the frost that had gathered during the winter; smiling bitterly at my parent's names. I didn't do anything special or grand for their burial site since all that was left was the empty, soulless remains of their burned flesh. Nothing of value to me was held in those wooden boxes six feet under.

I placed the flowers I had picked up in front of each tomb and did a small prayer. I stood there staring at the proof of my parent's death, not doing anything and let the night's air surround me.

I only come once a year to show respect to my parents; not because I think they can hear me when I talk to their grave or their spirits will talk to me while I'm here. I know better than that. All that is under my feet at this moment is empty charred bone left for the Earth's soil and nothing more. No, I come here because of respect for my parents that are in either Heaven or Hell for my last bit of decency before I am gobbled by an occupant of Hell himself. It would be the least I could do since I will not be seeing either of them for eternity.

I sighed and sat down, letting my back rest against the smooth surface. I'm sure no one knows about this place, but I wouldn't be surprised if Tanaka or Sebastian does. Tanaka may act like an air head but is quite certainly the opposite; those closed eyes see more than any other can. For Sebastian, well he's just Sebastian; the little pest. No matter what he always figures out things some way or another. It may be useful, but can be downright _annoying_.

"Bocchan." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

I scowled and looked up to see my butler hovering over me with a concerned expression. My vision was a bit bleary and my head was starting to throb a bit; I think I stayed out too long.

"What?" I bit out harshly, the edge of the question dulled by the light rasp in my voice.

"Your disappearance has made everybody worried, Bocchan. I also think it's about time to go back, the air is cold and your asthma will start to act up." He said, the worry of my well being lacing his voice. I sighed and attempted to get up only for my head to swim and legs to wobble and collapse beneath me. I was caught in a warm embrace before my bottom met the ground.

"It seems I'm going to have to carry you." A voice whispered in my ear, the hot breath sending tingles to invade my spine. One arm scooped me up from the back of the knees and the other under my neck as support. He picked me up bridal style of all things.

I stared at a patch of flowers in embarrassment and tried not to snuggle into the body that practically oozed heat like my own personal human furnace. I was cold, if my violent shivers were anything to go by, and in no position to complain when warmth was being so generously exuded.

We reached the mansion in about five minutes and Sebastian kicked the door open lightly and continued on until we reached inside my bedroom. He set me on the bed gently and went into the bathroom; I could hear the rush of water from the tub's faucet.

He returned and lifted me once again; the steam of the hot water hitting my face as soon as we walked through the bathroom door. Setting me down, he worked on removing my clothes. I thought as he stripped me down slowly; too slowly. He's been taking an awful long time to change me lately; before it only took at the most thirty seconds, now it's been taking two or even three _minutes_. He's also been taking his gloves off for some reason or another; something about the glove's cloth being too slippery to grasp onto the button correctly. Something that also called my attention was his sudden maladroit movements; his fingers seem to spasm each time he fumbled with the buttons and he was having more difficulty with the task. Maybe I should let Bard or Tanaka start undressing me instead. I brought my attention back to the present; Sebastian was _still_ undressing me.

He tinkered with the buttons, taking his time with each one and occasionally brushed his hand against my skin by accident. His skin was uncomfortably hot- perhaps all demons have naturally high body temperatures. The final button came loose and he rose from his crouched position to take off the shirt; his hands sliding smoothly across my shoulders and down my arms. The shirt was discarded to the floor and next came the pants. He kneeled once again, his head coming to level with my hip bone as he leaned forward and attempted to unbutton my pants. I could see his brows furrow in frustration as my body shook and made it difficult to even touch the button, let alone unclasp it.

"Please try to control your shivering young master; I know your cold but it is becoming quite difficult to unbutton your pants." He said as his bare hands gripped my hips on each side; his thumbs lightly rubbing my abdominal transversals. I could feel the warmth of his breath ghost over my abdominals, making goose bumps gather in the area.

I huffed and looked away; attempting to lessen the force of the quivers. I could feel as he set to work once again, his fingers tugging my pants and forcing my hips to jerk forward at each tug. This was getting on my nerves; I'm on borderline hypothermia and he's taking his merry time with my pants.

"Sebastian, would you hurry up." I almost jumped at the sudden air that caressed my legs; Sebastian had that damn smile again. I sent a peeved glare, frowning at his odd behavior.

Now for the boxers, and there's no way he could extend this; all there is to do is pull them down. His fingers hooked on the elastic band of the blue boxers and slowly dragged them down; his hands descending with the cloth and gliding down my legs, lingering a bit longer than needed.

I hastily stepped out of the pile of clothes and gingerly lowered myself into the steaming water. The hot water lulled me into a docile state and I sighed in relaxation as the liquid's warmth seeped into my body. A slick, damp cloth which radiated the scent of lavender smoothed over my skin and scrubbed away the filth from my body. The cloth continued its venture down my chest and soon between my legs. I blushed as he cleansed my nether regions; the touch a bit more exaggerated than usual. His head rested on my shoulder and one arm was casually tossed over my shoulder and lightly circled over my chest as it rubbed the scented bubbles in, the hand suspiciously rounding and passing over the nipples more often than not.

He finished scrubbing me and started to wash the bubbles off. His hands traveled down my sides and back up deliberately before stroking their way to my shoulders. The digits kneaded my muscles and sent a pleasurable sensation through my upper back that caused me to melt under the heavenly touch. The ministrations halted and I was little upset, but did not let it show. I could feel my eye patch being untied and felt a pressure come off of my eye as he took the cloth off. There was the sound of a bottle being squeezed and goo squirting. The hands returned and instead placed themselves on my head and started to sift through my locks and rub my scalp carefully. My thoughts were starting to drift and my mind was hazy. Two fingers tilted my head up and mischievous crimson eyes stared into mine with silent mirth.

"Ah, ah, ah Bocchan. You can't fall asleep now." He teased. I squinted angrily, the relaxing fog that crept across my mind crippling my comprehension. Water splashed over my head and onto my face suddenly, surprising me and making me splutter as I attempted to keep the unwanted liquid from entering my mouth. Fully awakened, I glowered at my butler.

"What was-"

I was interrupted when muscled arms lifted me up from my watery haven and set me back down to stand on the cold marble; a soft towel dabbing at my body. After being dried, arms wrapped around my torso and encircled the towel around my body.

We walked out of the bathroom and the cool air of my room hit me like a bucket of freezing water. My trembles returned as I walked to my bed and waited for Sebastian to bring my pajamas; my arms wiping my hair off with the towel some more until it was just damp and not sopping wet.

"Lift you arms please Bocchan." Sebastian was in front of me with my night gown and boxers. I did as instructed and let the white silk fall over my body; next were the boxers. He held open the underwear and I stuck my legs through the two openings; he pulled them up and they hugged my hips securely. He paused with his hands still around my waist.

"Your still shivering Bocchan, and your temperature is a little below the regular heat for a human." He said, concerned. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, lifting the sheets. I attempted to climb onto the bed, but my advancement was hindered as the grasp on my hips from behind did not disperse.

"Sebastian, release me." The grip tightened and I was pulled back; my bottom meeting with a heated body and my hands still grappling the bed sheets.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to bed as frigid as you are young master." I sighed once again at the sentence, ready to just curl under the blankets and rest.

"Do whatever it is you want to do Sebastian."

"Is that an order?" He asked. I was a little suspicious, but did not find anything wrong with the question.

"Sure, Sebastian. I order you to heat me up." I grumbled, sick of this. There was a brief intermission of silence before I was roughly pushed onto the bed on my back. Sebastian soon followed and climbed on top of me; placing both legs on either side of my hips.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" I shouted in pure bewilderment. His hand stroked the side of my face gently, his thumb tracing over my lips before sticking the top of it in my mouth. I bit it harshly and cringed at the taste of iron that flooded my taste buds. He chuckled at my behavior and actually seemed aroused at the act.

"I'm only fulfilling your order young master." He said; his voice huskier than usual. I would say something, but my mouth was currently occupied with his finger. I tried to pry his hand away from my mouth but was frustrated when he did not seem in the least bothered my tugs.

"Suck." He commanded. I glared, annoyed that he would even dare to try and control me. He looked as if expected this and smiled; albeit deviously. Suddenly I felt a hand snake its way up my shirt and to my nipple, rubbing it sensually before pinching it roughly. I cringed at the cruel treatment my nipple was receiving and tried to kick Sebastian off of me; bucking up to try and throw him off. He thrust his hips harshly into mine as I jerked my hips forward and I gasped at the contact; a jolt of pleasure running through my manhood. I glared, not expecting him to actually dry hump while I was trying to get him off.

"M-ghe moff." I mumbled from around his thumb, the speech not clear on account of the appendage stuck in my mouth. He leaned down, cupping around his ear with his available hand as if he couldn't hear.

"What was that Bocchan? I can't quite understand you." I could hear the mockery clearly and was starting to get even more annoyed. I bit on the finger again, this time the blood actually dribbling from the corners of my mouth. He shifted on my lap, purposely rubbing his bottom on my crotch. I think he's actually getting off on this; the little masochistic asshole.

"If you just suck it I'll take it out of your mouth. You can bite it all you want, I won't mind." He ended with a quick jerk of his hips, the feeling leaving a tingle up my spine. I could see the proud erection he was sporting being restrained by the tight black pants. I knew it, he is getting horny. I complied, wanting the thing out of my mouth _now._ I choked slightly in the middle of sucking as Sebastian had pressed his erection tightly against my flaccid penis and started to roll his hips sensually against mine.

I wiggled and tried to move away but only created more friction and could feel the blood start to pool down south as the desire for the butler's caress increased. I blushed heavily and started to push my tongue against the invader, frustration showing now that the occurrences were unfavorable. Sebastian had started a steady pace and was starting to get a bit flustered; a miniscule tint of red dusting his cheeks and his eyes glazed over in lust, tiny moans escaping his mouth. I could feel his arousal clearly through the fabrics as he worked his hips; my hormones were starting to set in as I too was starting to lose my mind to the craving for sex.

"Sthehbastan, sthop ih righ nhow!" I pulled at his arms and kicked my legs, snapping my head to the left. The thumb came out of my mouth with a small 'pop' and a trail of saliva was left on my cheek.

"I order you to get off this instant Sebastian!" I shouted as I pushed at his chest. He grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head.

"Sorry Bocchan, but that's not possible. It would be going against your initial request to heat you and would then make your order to get off and any other command from now on void." He said haughtily.

"You planned this didn't you?" I stated, knowing it was true. He smirked and opted not to answer.

"Now, I think I should start heating you up like you ordered." He grabbed my shirt, and before I could comprehend anything, my gown and boxers were on the ground and I was left in my birthday suit. He too lost his clothing, his black boxers being the only thing left on his body. I blushed at what was presented. His chiseled abs and milky skin were left for the world to see; his boxers hung dangerously low and showed a thin trail of black hair before it was covered by the clothing. But what forced me to look the other way was the huge bulge that stuck out between his legs; he chuckled again. I crossed my legs in a last attempt at decency but grunted in frustration when they were pried open again and Sebastian forced himself between them.

"Would you just stop; I'm warm already!" I said, hoping he will let me go but knowing that was not to happen. He looked thoughtful for a second before looking down again.

"Let's check to see if what you say is true." He smiled.

I squeaked, much to my pride's chagrin, at what he did next. His hands roamed my body; passing over my chest, my face, neck, everything.

"Hmm, doesn't seem very warm to me. How about here?" He rubbed my left nipple and bent down to my right. I flinched as he attacked my nub; nibbling the bud gently and sucking on it while rolling it around with his tongue before actually biting it, making it bleed. He kissed my abused nipple lightly before moving to the other. This time he lapped and circled it with his tongue slowly, then sucking on it with a bit more force than before to the point to where it was painful yet still sent a thrill of ecstasy.

"Ngh. S-Sebastian, stop!" I tugged at his hair and pushed his head; he did not budge. Little moans and whines sneaked their way out of my mouth even as I worked hard to fight them back down.

"Or maybe here?" His hand slid its way down my back and groped my ass; pinching it after giving it a quick slap. I whined at the small prickle left from the rough touch. His lips continued their venture down my stomach and hovered over my semi-erect penis.

"It seems to be a bit quite chilled here; I would be glad to lend some service." His hand gripped the base of my cock and I gasped. His heated hand slowly ran up from the base to stop just below the tip; the areas he previously touched flared. His thumb languidly massaged the tip and ran over the leaking slit, spreading some of my pre cum and slicking the area. I panted, my breaths shallow as the pleasure started to settle in and invade the rational part of my brain.

"Sebasti-AHN!" His tongue flicked out of his mouth a slid over the crest of my erection before the tip of the pink muscle applied pressure to my slit and licked at the semen dribbling out. His tongue slid down the rest of my manhood and he started to give small butterfly kisses all over while sucking here and there. He went lower and I gripped the sheets when I felt my testicles being kneaded by the appendage. He traveled back upwards and suddenly took in the top half of my erection. I reveled in the hot, moist feeling of his mouth and mewled as his tongue started to circle around my cock. He worked his way down and now my whole penis was engulfed in his cavern.

He made swallowing motions as he worked, his head bobbing up and down. He kept my hips in place as instinct instructed me to buck up into the warmth. His teeth scraped against my sensitive skin gently and even nibbled the tip, the feeling leaving small pricks of pleasure. He sucked relentlessly and his lips even moved along with each slurp made; a loud moan purposely placed to send vibrations all around my length. I could start to feel a small tingle in my balls that signaled release was to soon come. I let out a mini-scream of pleasure when Sebastian deep-throated me and the feeling of his throat clenching around me as he swallowed and the vibrations more evident as he groaned along with me. The pressure finally came to be too much and I opened my mouth wide in a silent scream as my climax hit me hard.

Two fingers squeezed the base of my cock right before the sperm could shoot out and halted their advance. I pulled at the sheets in my hands in frustration and glared at the man who interrupted my release while panting harshly. I saw the smirk and realized what just happened; I tried to seem nonchalant but I was secretly fuming inside.

"Bocchan, you seem a bit peeved." He teased as one of the fingers that previously cut off the circulation of my urethra swiped some cum that had gathered on the top and licked the white liquid from the tactile member.

"I'm only _peeved_ because I was just violated by my _butler_." I rebutted. He frowned at the comment and I did a small victory dance in my head at finally being able to see the constant smile be wiped off that vexingly perfect face.

"Ah, but that _butler_ was only servicing his _master_. Is that not his job?" He was sly with his answer and ran a finger up my leg. I smacked the pointer away and glared.

"Not if the master doesn't _want_ to be '_serviced'_." I brought my legs up to my body so my knees were touching my chest and my arms laid back against the headboard of the bed. Sebastian crawled up to me and I clenched my legs tighter together. The effort seemed futile as he ripped them back open with ease.

"But the master seems to craving for the 'service' quite a bit, does he not?" He fondled my testicles then roughly grabbed my hard-on, making me wince at the sudden movement.

"Because _something_ is telling me the master would just _love_ his services." He squeezed it and I looked in horror as my body reacted to the brusque fondling with small rivulets of the milky substance leaking down my length and onto his hand. He brought the hand up to his mouth and leisurely cleaned off the sperm with his tongue. He looked as if he were savoring every little droplet and hummed in approval of the taste.

"Would you stop that." I snapped, officially fed up.

"Stop what?" He questioned, still cleansing his hand.

"That! You're deliberately taking in my….bodily fluids as if it were some kind of fine wine. It's unsettling."

He stopped, and for a second I thought I had finally won and that he was going to leave me _alone_.

"Ah, but it is." He said, leaning into me. "It's better than any wine I have ever had actually." He stuck his index finger in my face, a small dew drop still remaining on the tip. "You should try it." He stuck the finger in my mouth while I was caught off guard and I grunted in anger. I could taste myself and I scowled at the salty yet still sweet taste that invaded my mouth. I reached up and grabbed Sebastian's arm, trying to pull the thing out.

"Oh, do you not like it?" He said; his face set in faux confusion. "Well I guess that's just too bad. Now, suck. Try to get as much spit as you can on my fingers, okay?" He said. I glared as he stuck in three more fingers.

"Sebahsthan, ghet yar goghdahn fhinjers ouh ohg me mout." I tried to command through the invaders.

"Fine with me, you're the one who's going to regret it." He said airily and took the now soaked appendages out of my cavern.

"What the hell do you mean by-"

I didn't get to finish as he suddenly attacked my lips with his own; his tongue slipping into my mouth before I could even realize what was happening. His hand gripped my hip and brought me forward suddenly, the other trailing down low. The tongue left no area untouched; running over my gums and teeth, playing with my tongue to try and ease me into joining his 'fun'.

"Mphm!" Something was touching my entrance, the object circling the rim before slowly coaxing its way in slowly. It felt weird and I wanted it out now! I wriggled and tried to kick at Sebastian, my hands tugging at his hair and pushing at his chest. He finally ended the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting us before splitting.

"Shh, relax and it'll hurt less." He tried to calm my nerves as a second finger joined in.

"Get it out!" I shouted. He kissed me again and I flinched violently as the digits started to make a scissoring motion, the feeling of being stretched making me whimper. The third and fourth slid in, testing the elasticity of my hole. I moaned in discomfort as he moved the digits around, seeming to be searching for something.

"Ah!" Pure unadulterated ecstasy clouded my vision as his fingers brushed against something deep inside me.

"Got it." I heard him mumble through my haze. He started a pace with the fingers and moved in and out, making sure to hit that spot each time. I groaned loudly and clutched the blankets in a vice grip as he continued his enjoyable ministrations. A hand tugged at my penis and added to the experience; I could hear my ragged pants as I bucked into the hand.

"Sebastian." I huffed out airily. The fingers pulled out suddenly and I whimpered at the empty feeling. I could hear the rustling of clothes and looked up, gaping. Sebastian's naked erection stood proud as it leaked pre cum. But what really left me shocked was the girth of it. It was HUGE! How was that going to fit inside of me? He smirked at my flabbergasted expression.

He grabbed my cock from the base and slid up slowly, the milky discharge gathering on his hand. He kissed me again while he touched himself, spreading the semen over his penis for make-shift lubrication. His hands gripped my hips and I went rigid, knowing what was to come.

"You're too tense, try to loosen your muscles." He mumbled against my neck. I did as asked and forced myself to relax, the task becoming more difficult when I felt him at my entrance. He started to suck a sensitive area of my neck gently to distract me while he entered. I hissed as the tip slowly ebbed its way in, my hands tugging at the sheets and my teeth ground together. The rest slid in and stretched me even further, my rectum feeling as if it were on fire. Once his cock was buried in all the way to the base, he stopped and waited for me to give the 'okay'.

I didn't do anything for a minute, the pain was so unbearable. It felt as if my insides were torn and I'm sure I was bleeding a bit. I gave out a shaky sigh and nodded for him to proceed once the pain turned into a dull throb.

He started with a slow pace, rolling his hips gently yet firmly. The burn was slowly starting to turn into something more as he slid in and out and I groaned softly at the foreign pleasure. He shifted a bit and I screamed at the sudden euphoria that racked my senses. He smirked and increased his pace, making sure to hit that one spot over and over again. I'm sure everyone in the mansion could hear me by now, my boisterous moans and screams of ecstasy filling the silent mansion. My hands flew up and held his shoulders in a vice grip to get leverage as I pushed back in time with his thrusts.

He lifted my leg and put it on his shoulder. The new angle let him thrust deeper into me and I felt as if I were completely filled. He gripped my hips with both of his hands and pulled me back with each jerk of his hips. I felt hot all over as his penis hit the small bundle of nerves each time and slid against my walls. I could hear him moaning along with me; his face was flustered and eyes glazed over with lust. He bent down and licked at the junction of my neck and shoulder; sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. I buried my head in his neck and clawed his back at the sensations wracking my body.

"Ngh!" One of his hands moved from my hips and took hold of my throbbing erection, pumping at the same pace of his thrusts. He started to increase his speed to an almost animalistic rate; skin slapping together and friction increasing. I could feel a small tingle, signaling I was almost to my climax.

"Mhm." I mewled. He started to nip at my ear and his hand squeezed and tugged at my manhood ferociously. He started to thrust into me more vigorously; pulling almost all the way out until only the head was still in and slamming in ball deep. The tingle increased; almost there. Sebastian sucked on a hypersensitive patch of skin behind my ear and ran his thumb over my tip.

"Sebastian!" I screamed. White covered my vision as my orgasm took over; ecstasy rocked every one of my senses and I felt hot all over. My sperm shot out and sprayed all over my and Sebastian's stomach. I heard Sebastian moan out my name thrust harder than before; he ejaculated inside of me and his hot seed spilled out, hitting my prostate. My orgasm ended and Sebastian rode out his own with a few last jerk of his hips.

He had his hands on either side of my head and hovered over me for a few minutes as we both panted from exhaustion. He slid out and much to my embarrassment, I mewled at the friction. An arm was lazily thrown over my side once he settled himself behind me and I snuggled a bit closer to the body behind me.

"You better hope I don't get pregnant." I said after a few minutes; the wisps of a joke tagging along the edges of the sentence.

No reply.

* * *

THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON! I'm sorry if it sucked or anything! Hope it didn't.

Review please, it's much appreciated.


End file.
